


Green Giants And Workaholic Insomniacs

by Vilmarix



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilmarix/pseuds/Vilmarix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Banner is at the end of his rope at trying to get Stark to sleep, Hulk decided to take a more direct and persuasive approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Giants And Workaholic Insomniacs

When he'd suggested that Bruce 'Hulk out' in the garage of his Malibu Mansion, he'd meant to see if the big guy could fit. Even when Jarvis gave him the figures that Hulk could stand upright without having to hunch, he wanted to see if good ol' Jolly Green could walk around freely.

However, the salt and pepper haired scientist shot that idea out of the window every time. Although the man had accepted the fact that hulk was part of him, he still didn't trust nor like the giant.

What Tony hadn't expected was for Bruce to suddenly lose control while he was working on a project and become his favourite gamma radiation by-product, who took the liberty of nannying him.

"Tony need sleep."

Simple, short and straight to the point.

Just like Hulk. Save for the short part.

Tony smiled at the green eyes staring down at him in disapproval.

Chuckling tiredly he nodded and said, "I will in a little, big guy. Just let me finish Steve's shield first."

"Bucket head shield wait." Hulk growled out, not threateningly, just disgruntled. "Sleep now."

Tony laughed at Hulk's creative nickname for Steve, but he had to admit that the bestowed name was spot on when considering the Captain's helmet. Once he was done with the man's frisbee, he'd attack the blonde's head. Did SHEILD have no sense of style?

"Just give me five minutes."

"No. Now." Hulk firmly stated, "Bruce agree." He added as an afterthought.

'That's new.' Tony blinked at the giant in surprise, 'Since when did those two become best of friends and start conspiring against me?'

"Tony important." Hulk answered the unvoiced question. "Hulk and Bruce agree on important."

"Aww, Big guy, I feel special." Tony replied with a grin. Unknown to most, Hulk was very sharp to understand body language and intuitive. "Alright then, you buttered me up. I'll just go upstairs, have a wash and hit the hay." Then added after a brief pause, "And tell Bruce I expect him there as well."

"Bruce and Hulk know Tony won't sleep." Hulk grunted, the innuendo clearly flying over his head. "When Tony goes up. Tony do other things other than sleep."

"Kinda the point, big guy. Don't worry, you'll get it one day." He sighed, "Yeah, you caught me."

"Bruce and Hulk agree Tony stupid."

"Tell Bruce, I change my mind and he is to make friends with the couch."

"Bruce and Hulk agree Tony cannot be trusted."

"Then tell Bruce that he better be best buddies with the couch, cause he will be sleeping there for some time."

"Tony must sleep here."

"I can't Big guy, there is no place to sleep on and if I did get a bed down here, it's still cold."

Hulk let out a frustrated sigh and gently picked up Tony with his hands. Tony had gotten used the giant man handling him due to his inane fondness of the piggy-backs he got from the green eight footer when he was in the suit. However this time was a bridle carry, a little peeved at the position he was in, Tony ignored his bruised ego for once and wrapped his arms around Hulk's neck. He could tell Jarvis to erase the evidence later, or use it to convince Bruce that Hulk wasn't a bad guy.

To be completely honest, his docility was due to exhaustion he wasn't willing to admit to and curiosity for what the giant had in mind.

The giant walked to the centre of the underground workshop, the only place where there was enough room for him to slowly lower himself to the floor to lay down and spread out.

'Should get a Hulk size mattress installed.' Tony absently thought as he rearranged himself on top of the large green chest. Despite its impressive muscular mass and definition, it was quite comfortable. 'Might as well make the best out of the situation.' Tony thought as he let out an annoyed huff, when he looked up and saw that Jolly Green wasn't going to let him go.

As he felt one giant green hand lay on top of him in a form of a blanket, slowly and a bit reluctantly, Tony felt himself give up the battle. Letting out a sigh of defeat, he allowed himself to sink deep into the cocoon of warmth, security and companionship both Hulk and Bruce provided.

Glancing at the giant's face one more time; Tony smiled gratefully at the pair of brilliant green eyes, before falling into a deep slumber.

He'd let them have this one...


End file.
